Timeline of the World
0-393: The Solana Dynasties ** 393 AWC *** Empress Niszal I Solana and her brother, Emperor Jasze I Solana, kill each other **** The House of Solana is eradicated * 393-: The Valetyn Dynasty ** 393 AWC *** King Euhorn Valetyn is crowned as Emperor Euhorn I Valetyn, thus starting the Valetyn Dynasty *** Emperor Euhorn I Valetyn dies at the Battle of Duskton *** His daughter, Euandra Valetyn, is crowned Euandra I Valetyn ** 433 AWC *** Empress Euandra I Valetyn dies *** Her daughter, Aulanna Valetyn, is crowned Aulanna I Valetyn ** 461 AWC *** Empress Aulanna I Valetyn dies *** Her son, Euhorn Valetyn, is crowned Euhorn II Valetyn ** 475 AWC *** Emperor Euhorn II Valetyn dies *** His son, Euandros Valetyn, is crowned Euandros I Valetyn ** 500 AWC *** Emperor Euandros I Valetyn dies *** His son, Euhorn Valetyn, is crowned Euhorn III Valetyn ** 517 AWC *** Emperor Euhorn III Valetyn dies *** His son, Euandros Valetyn, is crowned Euandros II Valetyn ** 520 AWC *** Emperor Euandros II Valetyn dies *** His son, Euhorn Valetyn, is crowned Euhorn IV Valetyn ** 522 AWC *** Emperor Euhorn IV Valetyn dies *** His uncle, Eutheus Valetyn, is crowned Eutheus I Valetyn ** 531 AWC *** Emperor Eutheus I Valetyn dies *** His Daughter, Heulena Valetyn, is crowned Heulena I Valetyn ** 532 AWC *** Second month of Summer **** Eighteenth day ***** Heulena I Valetyn is Killed ***** Lord Corvos Alastair commits the Massacre of Argentcoast **** Nineteenth day ***** Lord Corvos Alastair is accused of the murder of Heulena I Valetyn and the Massacre of Argentcoast ***** Euandros Valetyn, her younger brother, is crowned Euandros III Valetyn ***** Lord Spymaster Hiram Otien is named First Advisor of the Imperial Council ***** The Parliament is called by Lord Spymaster Hiram Otien *** First month of Fall **** Seventh day ***** The Parliament takes place ***** Emperor Euandros III Valetyn orders King Yefim Olaskir and Chieftan Bradan Morey to sign a decree making Tisia and Moiren more direct vassals of Aurgaenia ***** Tisia and Moiren secedes ***** The Skirmish of the Parliament takes place **** Ninth day ***** Emperor Euandros III Valetyn declares a crusade on Tisia and Moiren ***** The War of Secession begins **** *** Third month of Fall **** First day ***** The Will of Heulena I Valetyn is found by the duke of Haselan. It states that Corvos Alastair is to be named Emperor of Daene, and Milana is to be legitimized. ***** Aecan Ducard, Atienne Abele and Darlon Titian form a secret society, They crown Corvos Alastair to be Caesar Corvos I Alastair in secret, without Corvos being present. Starting the Dynasty of the Protectors ** 533 AWC *** First month of Spring **** Second day ***** Corvos Alastair arrives in Leriqi **** Twentieth day ***** Corvos Alastair arrives at Tulama, Leriqi **** Twenty-first day ***** Corvos Alastair gains an audience with Sabbah ohm Ha'Adas ***** Sabbah ohm Ha'Adas is killed by Corvos Alastair ** 534 AWC *** Second Month of Spring **** Count Lyston Otien is killed **** Wolfgang Shaw is Killed *** First month of Fall **** Perator Thomas Campbell and his son Felix are killed ***** The male line of House Campbell is eradicated **** Duke Hiram Otien is killed **** Fifth day ***** The Skirmish of the First Tear takes place ***** Daron "Fauxgold" Titian is killed ***** Milana Kira is killed ***** Milana Kira is resurrected ***** Corvos Alastair dies *** Second month of Fall **** Duke Amadeus Otien marries Princess Euandrea Valetyn, breaking his proposal to Euanna Wale **** The Haselan and the Nightlands Secedes from the Empire **** Danala Wale is declared Danala I Titian, Queen of Haselan and the Nightlands *** Second Month of WInter **** Emperor Euandros III dies **** His son, Eutheus Valetyn, is crowned Eutheus II Valetyn **** Duke Amadeus Otien is declared King Amadeus I Otien of Argoas **** Emperor Eutheus II Valetyn and his brother, Euhorn Valetyn, is exiled to the city-state of Xeropos, at their longtime allies, the bankers Daximi **** Danala I Titian declares for King Arnos Alastair and crowns him Caesar Arnos I Alastair of Aekarnos and Aurgaenia ** 535 AWC *** Emperor Eutheus II is killed *** His brother, Euhorn Valetyn, is crowned Euhorn V Valetyn by Uruk-Ur Eilys Arina of Xeropos